


After Shot

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, i don't know what to tag anymore lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: After that night at the club and agreeing to taking things slow. Hangyul and Seungyoun start to walk together on the path they both deemed to take, getting ready to open another chapter of their love story.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	After Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a sequel to my 'Love Shot' fic so you have to read that first to understand this one. Enjoy reading ❤️
> 
> Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025007

The blaring of the music was reverberating through the walls of the club, it was packed with a large crowd who were trying to escape the reality of life outside the club. Moving their bodies along with the music as if they own the world help these people to relax and forget about all the mishaps they keep encountering. These people have their own stories and own struggles they wanted to avoid but they all share the same sentiment, they wanted to escape. Dancing along the clamorous music help them to build a new world where they don't have to think about anything but themselves.

Cho Seungyoun was one of these people. Yes, he has a stable job which has a good environment and people who he might say, a few of the best people he knows. He also has a very supportive family and friends who are always there for him. He almost has everything he ever wanted, so what was he trying to escape? Loneliness. People from outside Seungyoun's perspective would think that he has rather an amazing life, well he does, but he doesn't have someone to share that with. Sure, his family and friends are always willing to be there when he needed them but sometimes, a few rare times, families and friends are not enough to make you feel happy and satisfied. People might tell you that you should be contented, to just be thankful of what you have but isn't that people's nature, to want more things that they don't have? To seek for contentment? It sounds greedy but it's the truth, most people, if not some, constantly look for something that they don't have, do everything to get it and then feel genuinely happy after finally having it and then want something else again, then the cycle repeats.

Seungyoun had never been in a serious relationship before, or at least a long one. Never. All his past relationships lasted for no more than 2 months. It was either the guy found someone better than him or they were too different from each other. It made him think that something was wrong with him and that he was not enough. His friends always tell him that he's not the problem because Seungyoun was amazing, however they didn't convince him much but he just acted like he was for the sake of his friends. 

Dancing in this club wasn't just because doing it ignited his passion for dancing but also because he wanted to feel the attention of people on him. Call him attention seeker but he was lonely, he wanted someone genuinely by his side who he'd share his happiness and achivements with. So every Friday, he goes to this club to have fun and just think about himself. He had hooked up with a lot of people there but again it wasn't more than a make out session nor a one night stand. After the night, it would all be over. However, it all changed one night when he met this unfamiliar stranger who had his glimmering and shining eyes solely on him.

Seungyoun couldn't take his eyes off the said stranger, it was different. The feelings he had while he and that stranger's eyes were locked into each other, were very much different from what he had felt with the other guys he'd hooked up with. It was surprising and rather overwhelming. The way the stranger's eyes never left his, even though his sinful body was doing some tricks to tease every single person in that club was wondrously satisfying for Seungyoun. Yes, there was lust in both of their eyes, but it was beyond more than that. He felt as if he'd known that man for quite a while already, that he was ready to offer everything he had for that man. It was crazily unbelievable, who would feel such a thing when you've only seen that man, not even for more than 5 seconds right? But it didn't stop Seungyoun from being charmed by the said stranger.

Lee Hangyul, he was a very well-off man. He had taken over their family business as young as 22. He was a perfect man; smart, rich, handsome and a gentleman, he was basically everyone's ideal guy. People of different secuality have fallen for his charms way too deeply but he was never in a relationship not even an unserious one, for he believes in destiny and fate. He believes that things like love doesn't have to be rushed, he deems that it will come at the right time. He was used to people flirting with him and he flirts back, sometimes, when he's in the mood for it but that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. He wasn't like his bestfriend Yohan, who would date every single person who shows interest to find the right one nor Junho who will try and experiment on things just to find that spark he was looking for. He's not like Minhee either who doesn't believe in love and just make the best out of everything. Hangyul believes in love and he knows that if the person is truly for you, that person will come at the right time and all the wait you've done throughout your life will be worth it. 

It was Friday and like any other Fridays since they graduated in college 2 years ago, he was pestered by his loyal bestfriend Yohan to actually come out of his igloo and start mingling with people who may potentially be the right one for him. All his friends even his cousins, Hyeongjun and Dohyon, have always set him up on a blind date. They all wanted Hangyul to start dating since he hasn't dated since he was born. Sure, Hangyul had liked someone but it doesn't go beyond what people call crush. He'd go out a few times with them but that's it. His friends wanted him to at least try to make some efforts in finding the right one but Hangyul was adamant that he wasn't looking for the right one he was basically waiting for the right person to come along and when he meets that person, he'll surely give even over a 100% of his efforts. Truthfully, Hangyul doesn't know how he'd determine the right one if he meets him/her but he believes in fate and destiny. He's sure that he'll feel something special when that person comes and he was right. He did. He felt something unexplainable on that day.

It wasn't the first time Yohan had dragged him somewhere on Friday just to 'do-something-fun-for-once' but it was the first time he brought him to a club with loud music and big dance floor. Hangyul stopped coming to clubs because he was busy and it somehow reminded him of how much he loved dancing but had to gave it up for his dad. He never wanted to disappoint his parents so even if it meant he had to relinquish what he likes to do, it was fine as long as his parents were happy. It wasn't easy at first but he never regretted letting go of his dream to become a well-known dancer just to make his family proud. He likes his job now, in fact he loves it and he knows he made the right choice, although of course, most of the time it's very stressful since he's handling a whole company with a bunch of people working for it. He was happy and well, satisfied with what he has. He knows the right one would come one day and he didn't need to actually look for it. He was contented.

To say that he was enthralled by the man who was dancing on the stage that ordinary Friday was an understatement. He was beyond bemused by the way that dancer moved, after all he was a dancer himself. He knows every move matched with every beat of the music as if it was created at the same time. He sees how accurate and well calculated every step the dancer was performing. However, it wasn't just about the steamy waves the dancer's body was doing nor the bare skin peeking from his rather barely minimum clothing nor even how the way those beautiful tattoos adorning the man's almost perfect body were being exposed, for Hangyul, it was beyond more than that. He was allured by how passionate the man was in executing every choreography he was showing to the crowd. He was astounded by how the dancer and the music had become one in that exact moment, snatching everyone's attention in the club, especially Hangyul's. 

His heart started beating fast, faster than when he was running to chase Dohyon for stealing his chocolates and even faster than when he was being nervous during a meeting with his company's future investors. He raised his head and his eyes immediately connecting with the dancer's eyes and then he felt it. He felt the sudden halt of his heart, it was so sudden that Hangyul felt like he was getting a cardiac arrest at that very moment. He was flabbergasted at how those eyes were very much captivating as if he was being pulled by an invisible force into a deep and broad ocean, sucking out everything in him. This was it. Hangyul had thought. This was what he was waiting for his whole life. In that very moment, Hangyul knew he'd met the right one and he was right, the wait was definitely worth it. 

•••

Seungyoun and Hangyul have been dating for nearly a year now. As they said before, they are taking things slowly and seriously. They are both still in the verge of discovering every inch of information about the other ranging from the most basic thing to the most personal information. Seungyoun doesn't dance in the club anymore not because Hangyul forbid him but because Seungyoun is already contented. His heart is overflowing with joy that he doesn't need a distraction anymore. Hangyul had always been supportive of him and he's thankful for it. He still goes to the club though because it was like a routine for him and he gained some friends there that he could never leave.

"Hyung, you want another glass?" the bartender, Eunsang asked him

"Yes, please. Thanks Eunsang" Seungyoun replied to him with a soft smile. The younger walked to the other side of the bar counter to get Seungyoun's drink.

Seungyoun glanced over the people who are loosing themselves in the loud music, letting out everything. He was singing along with the songs that he knows and for him it was really fun doing this.

Eunsang came back with a glass of tequila sunrise, his favorite drink.

"Here you go, hyung" Eunsang said with his sweet smile

"Thanks Eun--" He didn't finish what he was gonna say since he felt a familiar pair of arms snaking around his waist. He immediately smiled as the fresh apple scent of the man he's been waiting for surrounds him. He leaned back, slightly resting his head on Hangyul's shoulder while the other continue to backhug him. 

"Hey, Youn" Hangyul greeted kissing Seungyoun's right temple lovingly

"Where's Yohan? He said he's here already" Hangyul continued pulling a stool close to him so he could sit behind Seungyoun and still hug him from the back. He rested his chin on Seungyoun's shoulder.

"Hmm he was, but then Yuvin came early as well so I bet they're somewhere in a corner eating each other's face" Seungyoun replied with a small chuckle.

"Really? I guess that definitely sounds like Yohan. I still can't believe Yuvin hyung fell for that idiot he's a pain in the ass" Hangyul said, right hand still around the older's waist while his left one was raised up to call the attention of the bartender. 

They drink and talk the whole night some of their friends who came to the club also joined them. It was their agreement that on Fridays and Saturdays Seungyoun would be sleeping at Hangyul's apartment so after a few drunken ramblings from one of their friends, Seungwoo they decided to go home.

•••

Seungyoun just finished taking a shower and upon entering the room he saw his boyfriend who was really immersed on whatever he was doing wearing his cute glasses. The younger was already on the bed with his laptop in front of him he was checking some emails regarding the budget proposal for the next project of their company to be shown on the meeting with the investors next week. Seungyoun can't help but chuckle seeing his boyfriend's crunched face. Hangyul look up at him raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry, you just look funny when you're on to something" Seungyoun said walking to the bed. He sat on the edge a few spaces away from Hangyul

"What are you working on?" Seungyoun asked curiously leaning down so he could see the content on the laptop

"Emails. I'm just making sure everything's in place for the meeting next week" Hangyul replied kissing his boyfriends cheek softly before returning his attention to the gadget

"Hmm, are you staying up late tonight?" Seungyoun asked yawning.

"Naaah, I'm almost done anyway besides I'm all yours every Friday and Saturday right?" Hangyul smirked which successfully made Seungyoun blush lightly.

Hangyul chuckled kissing Seungyoun's forehead before he exited all the tabs on his laptop and shut it down. He already checked everything anyway. He stood up from the bed to place his laptop on his work desk and tidied up the papers on it. Once everything was organized again he went back to bed and lie down beside Seungyoun.

Seungyoun waited for Hangyul to lie beside him so he could hug the other. His head was on the younger's chest and he could hear his heart beating with the same rhythm as his. They were both silent for a few minutes, Hangyul busy stroking Seungyoun's strand of hair, before the younger called for him.

"Hyung? Are you asleep already?" Hangyul muttered.

"Nope, why?" Seungyoun replied turning his head to face the younger and he looked hesitant for a moment.

"Nothing" Hangyul gave him a small smile but Seungyoun just squinted his eyes at him.

"We both know you're a bad liar Gyul, spit it out" Seungyoun demanded.

"Well, I uhm. I was just thinking. I mean. I know my apartment is quite far from your work place and you've been living with Wooseok hyung and Seungwoo hyung for years now and its probably gonna be a huge change for you and you'd make a lot of adjustments and all that and you--" 

"Gyul" Seungyoun called reaching for Hangyul's lips to kiss him lightly

"Yes?" Hangyul replied with a cute expression.

"Stop rambling. Get to the point, love" Seungyoun said chuckling and Hangyul heaved an anxious sigh.

"Well, I uhm. I just wanted to ask if you know, you wanna move in with me?" Hangyul ask hesitantly looking straight at Seungyoun's eyes.

"I mean. I know its probably too soon since we've been dating for just nearly a year and there'd be a lot of adjustments especially for you considering that you've been with Wooseok hyung and Seung--Hmmm" Hangyul couldn't finish his rambling as Seungyoun's lips rested on his.

Seungyoun fully turned his body so he could kiss his boyfriend properly. He was now hovering over Hangyul whose hand was on the older's waist to hold him in place. They were kissing passionately, both eyes were closed until the need for oxygen stopped their intimate moment. They both looked at each other endearingly.

"Youn, I was saying something important" Hangyul said chuckling.

"Were you? All I hear was bla bla bla" Seungyoun teased.

"Yoooun~ I was really nervous. I didn't know how to ask you. I've been thinking about it for quite a while now" Hangyul sulked, his lips forming into a cute pout.

"Sorry love, you were just really cute talking fast, not really knowing what to say and its a yes of course. I've been waiting for you to ask me to move in with you" Seungyoun said sheepishly

"I didn't want to sound like a clingy boyfriend and the last thing I wanted is to pressure you or something. So I thought I should just wait until you ask me" Seungyoun explained.

"Really? So you'll be moving in with me" Hangyul asks again just to make sure. His eyes were glimmering with love that Seungyoun couldn't fight the urge to kiss him again so he did.

"How are you so adorable all the damn time?" Seungyoun asks before leaning down to give his boyfirend another breathtaking kiss.

•••

"Youn, are you mad?" Hangyul asked Seungyoun, looking at him for a moment before returning his gaze on the road since he was driving them home.

Seungyoun came to his company building earlier, unannounced, and since the older was known to be Hangyul's boyfriend no one stopped him from entering the younger's office. He had gotten off work earlier than usual and he wanted to ask Hangyul to have dinner with him since the younger seemed to be distant for the past two weeks. Hangyul was still so affectionate towards him but they've been dating for five years already for Seungyoun to know that the other was hiding something from him. He tried to ask Yohan if there was a problem but Yohan wasn't saying anything although Seungyoun was sure his boyfriend's bestfriend definitely knows something was up. 

He was giddy while walking through the hallway and he smiled lovingly to Dongpyo, Hangyul's secretary, greeting him like always. However, his smile slowly turned into a frown the moment he opened the door and saw the man he loved hugging some girl he doesn't even know existed until now. Hangyul, who saw his expression when the younger lifted his eyes immediately broke off the hug and scratched his head. Seungyoun smiled at the girl when she greeted him and introduced herself as Hangyul's high school friend but Hangyul knows better than be fooled by that smile. He knows he's in big trouble when they get home.

"Youn, please talk to me" Hangyul called as soon as they entered their shared apartment.

Seungyoun remained silent and just continue to walk towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, Hangyul following him from behind like a puppy with a sad expression. A sad puppy. 

"Hyung, can you please answer me or say something, anything. The silence is really killing me" Hangyul plead, eyes already on the verge of tears but Seungyoun just glared at him.

"Let me ask you one more time. Who was that girl? And don't you dare answer me with the same 'she's one of my classmates during high school' again Lee Hangyul or I swear to god you're sleeping outside the house" Seungyoun huffed, still glaring at the said man.

It was funny how Seungyoun has control over the house when it was Hangyul's apartment in the first place but just like what Hangyul always say, what's his is definitely Seungyoun's as well. 

Hangyul's eyes were quivering because damn he didn't know what to answer or rather he can't answer because it would ruin everything.

"Youn, she's really just a classmate from high school she--" Hangyul was cut off

"That's bullshit! Why would a classmate from high school be visiting you in your office at this time of the day when you haven't contacted each other for years" Seungyoun said, doing a double quote on the word classmate using his fingers.

"Stop lying to me and tell me the truth Hangyul. You've been very occupied for the past two weeks and I know you're hiding something from me so just spit it out or I swear I'm gonna punch you" Seungyoun fumed.

Hangyul couldn't look straight into Seungyoun's eyes and he was starting to feel his sweat all over his body even though their apartment was centralized.

"Fine, you're not gonna talk? Then, go sleep outside the house. I'll call Yohan and Yuvin to let them know you're going to sleep at their apartment. I'm not gonna talk to you until you tell me the truth" Seungyoun said angrily.

"Hyuung~ You're being unfair" Hangyul frowned even more but Seungyoun was enraged.

"Unfair? Who's being more unfair between the two of us? Didn't we promise each other not to keep secrets?" Seungyoun said, voice full of disappointment

"You're the one who told me we should always be honest to each other. You told me we shouldn't lie or do anything behind each other's backs. What happened to that?" Seungyoun replied back, his eyes close to tearing up. Hangyul hates it and he just wanted to strangle himself.

"You're the one who's being unfair Hangyul" Seungyoun said not looking at the younger anymore but Hangyul saw a tear finally falling from his eye and Hangyul felt his heart being stabbed at the sight of his beloved shedding a tear because of him.

'Fuck it! I can't do this anymore' Hangyul thought to himself before leaving Seungyoun at the living room going towards their shared bedroom. Apparently, the two of them unconsciously walked to the living room on the heat of their argument. Seungyoun was shocked to see Hangyul leaving him because this was the first time. Hangyul had always coax him whenever he was mad.

He was sniffing and tears were racing down his cheeks when Hangyul came back and sat beside him on the couch. The older couldn't remain standing when he felt his whole body weakening. Seungyoun was about to stand up since he didn't want to be in the same space with Hangyul but the latter stopped him from doing so. Instead, Hangyul pulled him so they'd be face to face and the younger reached up to wipe Seungyoun's tears away. 

"Youn, I'm sorry. Please stop crying. Damn it! i'm so sorry I made you cry" Hangyul said trying to calm the other before engulfing him into a hug.

They remained hugging for a few minutes before Hangyul pulled back and held Seungyoun's hands, intertwining them. 

"Shannon owns a resort in LA and she came back here yesterday to ask me for some specific details regarding my plan. I hugged her because it was the first time I saw her after years and I was thankful to her that she was willing to help me even though we haven't been in touch for years. I had asked Woojin if he knows someone who can help me find a good place in LA that I can rent for a whole week and he told me about Shannon" Hangyul explained but the older just furrowed his eyebrows. It doesn't make any sense to him. Why would Hangyul look for a place in LA? They haven't talked about moving abroad or something like that. 

"Why?" Seungyoun asked bewildered and Hangyul just heaved a long sigh. 

Hangyul looked deep into Seungyoun's eyes as he lets go of Seungyoun's right hand so he can stroke the older's cheek lovingly while he tightens the grip on their remaining intertwined hands. Hangyul was supposed to propose to Seungyoun in Shannon's resort in LA but it won't be that case anymore. Fuck, LA and the plan. He's gonna propose, now.

"Seungyoun, i love you so much and I know i've been telling you that for the past 5 years but I will never ever get tired of saying it over and over again. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and taking care of you. Will you allow me to love you and be there for you until I breathe the last air I could?" Hangyul asked his eyes getting teary at the short proposal. His speech wasn't ready, it was so sudden he couldn't think of any more words.

Seungyoun felt his heart exploding inside his chest and he was shocked. He wanted to scream and let Hangyul knows his answer right away but his whole body was not working. It was as if he was paralyzed. Hangyul was asking to marry him and he felt tears were coming down again but this time for a different reason.

"G-gyul" He tried to speak but he couldn't say anything more. Hangyul retracted his hand from Seungyoun's cheek to reach for something inside his pocket. A red velvet box was what Seungyoun saw and he swear he had never felt this happy before this very moment. Hangyul opened the box and inside was a silver band with a gold infinity symbol at the middle. It was simple but Hangyul was right when he thought Seungyoun was gonna love it because Seungyoun was never the type to be picky on material things, he was more into the thought and meaning beyond the said material. Their eyes found each other again and they were both in tears. 

Hangyul was about to say something cheesy again but Seungyoun beat him to it because he was already in cloud nine at the moment and he doesn't need Hangyul to send him beyond heaven. Seungyoun hugged the younger tightly and abruptly making him sit on the younger's lap and Hangyul hugged him back making sure the older was secured in his arms.

"Yes, Gyul. I would very much love for you to witness all the strands of my hair turning to white as I spend the rest of my life being your husband. I would love to marry you Lee Hangyul" Seungyoun exclaimed burying his face on the crook of Hangyul's neck. Hangyul smiled contentedly and hugged the older even tighter. 

They pulled away after a few minutes and locked their eyes on each other. Hangyul closed the gap between them and kissed Seungyoun sweetly. The kiss was passionate and full of undying love. They were both ready to be in each other's presence until they both die.

•••

"Hangyul-ah, stop walking like an idiot" Yohan said unhappy about his anxious bestfriend walking back and forth inside the hallway.

"Fuck, Yohan! I can't help it. I'm nervous. My hands are cold and my feet as well. I can't stop. I feel like my heart is gonna come out of my chest. What if I forget my vows? Oh god! I'm sure as hell I'd forget them the moment I see Seungyoun walking down the aisle towards me fuck fuck fuck" Hangyul panics and Yohan just had to smack his head to stop his bestfriend from being stupid.

"God, Hangyul relax the fuck up. You're making me nervous as well. Everything's gonna be okay, alright. Stop panicking because it's making me panic as well. Inhale. Exhale. Woooh. You can do this you idiot. You're gonna be a married man today" Yohan said trying to calm his bestfriend, holding Hangyul's shoulder and making air noises. In conclusion, they were both being stupid right now.

It was the day Seungyoun and Hangyul have been yearning for. After, almost a year of preparation they had finally come to this moment when their families and friends are gathered to be with them on this very sacred day. They wanted their wedding to not just be memorable for them and for the people they both love but also they wanted it to be perfect and special. They've planned it well enough and they both immensely prioritized the plans for their wedding, cancelling various office works and appointments just to do everything according to their plan. After all, you only get to be wedded once in your lifetime so they both gave their all for this very day.

The sound of the music started to play and Hangyul started walking down the aisle with Yohan following behind him. Of course, Hangyul's best bud would be his best man for this day. The music continued to play as the guests walk down to their seats and finally, Hangyul could see a glimpse of his one true love with Wooseok and Seungwoo at his both sides smiling from ear to ear. He looks ethereal, a one of a kind sensational perfection, wearing that black suit Hangyul picked for him months ago with his hair styled down. Hangyul was wearing a white suit which Seungyoun picked for him as well. They both looked excited and nervous as their eyes found each other amongst the crowd, just like the first time they met.

"My dear brothers and sisters, we are all gathered here on this blessed day to witness the two hearts of this wonderful couple Lee Hangyul and Cho Seungyoun uniting sacredly as one and be binded with the unconditional love that they have for each other" The pastor started as the couple stood in front of him turning to face one another and eyes never leaving each other.

The ceremony continued, Hangyul and Seungyoun can't seem to grasp the reality that they are getting married at the moment, in front of their families and friends.

"Let us now here each of their vows as they promise their never ending love to each other" the pastor announced

Hangyul was the first one to make his vow. He reached for Seungyoun's hands so he can intertwined them and Seungyoun smiled playfully at him when he felt the younger's ice cold hands holding his own equally cold hands. Seungyoun wasn't the only one nervous.

"I've been practicing my vows even until before the ceremony started but after seeing you walk down the aisle towards me, the words just slowly slipped out of my head and all I could think about is you and how undeniably enchanting you are right now" Hangyul started and everyone in the room smiled at his words. They all couldn't agree more, Seungyoun has the ability to entranced people by just merely existing. Hangyul inhaled deeply before he continued his speech and he saw Yohan snickering at the side. Hangyul's definitely gonna kill Yohan later.

"I guess I can say that this is exactly how it felt like, the first time I saw you that night. I've always believed that one day I'd meet the person destined to be with me for the rest of my life but I wasn't sure how exactly I'd know that I've met THE person, until that night. The very moment I've laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one I was waiting for. You were the only one who had made my heart go wild I thought it was gonna explode yet you also made it stop beating as if it was malfunctioning in a matter of seconds" Hangyul's eyes were glistening at the reflection of light on it.

"Seungyoun, I know I'm not a perfect boyfriend because I lack in so, so many things and I'd probably never be the perfect husband that you truly deserve but if there's one thing that I'm sure I know I would do, and I will always do, is that I will love you more and more each day that will pass for the rest of our lives together. I swear with all my heart that I will never hurt you intentionally and I'd do my best to always be the reason of your happiness and contentment but will never be the reason of your torment and affliction" Hangyul break off his one hand from being intertwined to Seungyoun's hands so he could reach up and wipe away the older's tears.

"6 years was not enough for me to prove how much you mean the world to me so I'll blissfully be committed to you for the rest of my life. I love you so much Cho Seungyoun, now and even until I'm already buried under the ground" Hangyul finished off his vow with a smile, eyes never leaving the older's since from the start.

Both of their moms were being comforted by both of their dads since they were starting be emotional and all. Even Yohan, Wooseok and Seungwoo were on the verge of crying their hearts out already. 

Hangyul turned slightly to get the ring that he needed to put on Seungyoun's ring finger to seal his promise of protecting, loving and take care of his beloved.

"Hangyul-ah" Seungyoun called but he sobbed hard causing Hangyul to chuckle lightly, mouthing a 'yeah' to him.

"Before you came into my life, I had this void in my heart that couldn't be filled up by anything or anyone and no matter how much I feel contented of my life, it still felt empty inside. I felt lonely and sullen that I wanted to escape. I wanted to get out of the black hole that was slowly and vitally consuming me. I've always blamed myself for being left out and not having that constant person in my life other than my family and friends but then you entered my life and proved that I just needed to be with the right person so that I would no longer feel null inside" Seungyoun continued, his eyes staring right into Hangyul's soul. The older was sobbing so his words were a little bit slur.

"Meeting you was indeed the bestest thing that happened to me because I didn't only gain a lover who loves me just as much as I love him. I've also gained a bestfriend who constantly tells me the right things to do and be honest with me all the time, a mentor who always motivates and compliments me for every good job I do and finally a partner who always have my back and supports me for even the slightest things" Seungyoun sobbed

"We both know we're not perfect and we will never be but I know that as long as we're together, we'll be just as perfect for each other. We will make up for everything that the other is missing out and we'll complete each other like those puzzle pieces made to fit one another unconditionally. I love you so much Lee Hangyul and I don't think a day would ever come when I'll stop from doing so" Seungyoun finishes off his speech, he doesn't even care anymore when his nose was all too runny and snotty from crying too much and he knows Hangyul doesn't care either. 

Hangyul was wiping his tears away throughout his whole speech and the younger was smiling so brightly it was blinding Seungyoun's own eyes. Hangyul wasn't crying unlike the older since he doesn't cry easily but his eyes were glassy and glimmering from the feeling of excruciating euphoria he couldn't contain. 

Seungyoun turned to the side slightly so he could get the ring and put it on his 'will-be-husband' his fingers were shaking and Hangyul needed to hold his hand so the ring wouldn't drop. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally sanctioned his promise of endless love and unfaltering loyalty to the younger. 

Hangyul moved closer to Seungyoun until their bodies were already touching. He cupped the older's cheeks, thumbs swiping the tears that were still running down Seungyoun's face. They locked eyes and for a moment they didn't say anything. It was just their glittering eyes telling each other what and how much they feel for one another. Their surrounding seemed to disappear on that moment that all they could see was the other. 

Hangyul smiled even bigger at Seungyoun, mouthing the words 'I love you' and the older did the same. With one final look, Hangyul finally closed the remaining gap between them and claim the other's lips. Both eyes were closed and both hearts exploding from ecstasy. 

The crowd cheered for them, all were too happy to finally have these two amazing people be united sacramentally as one. Hangyul rested his forehead on Seungyoun's after he pulled away slightly. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly before Hangyul gave Seungyoun one last peck and hugged the older tightly kissing the crown of his head. Seungyoun was finally binded to him and he was finally binded to Seungyoun. He was more than happy that he felt like he was over the moon. Seungyoun hugged him back just as tight and he felt all rainbows and butterflies. 

They turned to the crowd and smile to the people they love, their arms on each other's backs while waving to their families and friends who came to support both of them. They have finally closed this chapter of their lives together to open another one and start a new journey towards their path of being one for eternity. They were beyond ecstatic and delightful to know they are about to spend the rest of their lives together, as husbands.

••••••• T H E E N D •••••••

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reach this point wow congrats on not puking on this story I do hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think especially on the vows part coz I think it was really cringey lmao. I hope it didn't bore you to death since it was too long. You can comment down or just let me know on twitter. Here are my two twitter accounts
> 
> @gyulhyunieverse https://www.twitter.com/gyulhyunieverse
> 
> @chogyul99z  
> https://www.twitter.com/chogyul99z


End file.
